


Life of a Bionic Teen

by huntere779



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntere779/pseuds/huntere779
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***Almost completely AU.*** A girl who has been lost all her life has finally found a home for herself. This home just happens to be an island full of bionic teens just like her and her roommate Ariana. This girls name is Elizabeth. (Chase / Elizabeth and Adam / Ariana) Warning: T for the first 4 chapters but M for chapter 5 and possibly 6; also a small trigger warning at the very beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Elizabeth’s POV (3 years earlier)

I hear my parents yelling. AGAIN. But this time they were fighting about me. I wanted to kill myself, but I decided that I had a whole life ahead of me so I should just run away. After I grabbed a little bag I climbed out of the window. Even outside I would hear my parents yelling but that didn’t matter anymore. They didn’t want me, so why should I stay? As I was walking down the street someone was walking behind me. They then put a hand over my mouth and sedated me. When I woke up I was in a weird room and I felt different. I don’t know why but-. Someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see a man.

“Hello. My name is Victor.” He smirked at me. “You probably feel different, but that’s because you are different. Nothing to worry about.” He said as if that would calm me down. What did he mean I was different? I tried to undo the restraints but they were too tight. But then they weren’t. All of the sudden I was able to break out of the restraints and a bunch of guards came toward me. I ran faster than any human should be able to do and punched the people in the stomach. They flew back and made a dent in the cement wall. How is this possible? No human should be able to do that! I figured it had to wait, I needed to get out of here first and then I could figure out what was going on. All of the sudden I felt a needle pierce my skin. “Not again” I thought before I passed out. 

2 Years Later

Mr. Krane (That’s what Victor wants me to call him now) came into my room and told me that there was going to be a war in exactly 12 months. He told me I had to train harder than I ever did before because my life depended on it. And when Mr. Krane says my life depends on it, my life depends on it. I trained every day all the time, only to stop when he brought food and it was time to sleep. A few months later he brought me into a huge room with lots of other people. He told me that they were all bionic and we would all fight in the war. That was the worst year of my life. 

No Personal POV

After the war all of the bionic soldiers came to the island where I live now. I met these people named Adam, Bree, and Chase. Adam was the tallest and strongest (super strength) but also the dumbest. Bree was the only girl on the team (Oh did I mention they were a team? Yeah they saved us from Krane) and she had super speed. She was very pretty and for the short time I’ve known her, I’ve come to admire and look up to her. Chase, well, he was a different story. I think he’s really cute, but besides that, he is super smart and has telekinesis. He also has a bunch of other abilities but I don’t know what they’re called. Adam was always picking on him for being shorter than him and I hated it. Why does size matter? It shouldn’t. Anyway, we now live on this island and they train us to be the best bionic heroes we could be. I guess you could say I was special because I had all of their abilities. They were super surprised when I showed them that. Well, some of that. 

Flashback

“So today we will test your abilities” Chase said. “Girls get in one line, and boys get in the other.” He paused for a moment “Single file please” He added as an afterthought. When it was my turn they asked me what my ability was. I chose to show them super speed. After I showed them that they thought that was my only ability.

“That’s not my only ability.” I said to them they looked surprised. One guy in the back told me to stop stealing the show and get out of line. Bree told him to shut up and he got back in line but not before I shot a laser at his foot. When he screamed like a girl I smirked, but Adam, Bree, and Chase didn’t look to happy.

“Don’t use your powers to hurt anyone.” Adam told me. I apologized. I lied and told them that was it. Later that day, I heard a knock on my door.

“Come in.” I said. I was surprised to see my new mentors come in.

“You lied.” Was all that Adam said. Then Bree asked my roommate, Ariana, to leave. She looked up at Adam and blushed.

“Huh?”

Chase spoke next. “We know those weren’t all of your abilities. What are your abilities?” He asked me with a strict tone. I didn’t know how to reply.

“Um, well, I guess you could say I have all three of your abilities.”

Chase said “So you have super speed, super strength, and you’re a genius?” I was stunned. He made that sound like it was awesome.

“Well yeah, but-“

“Wait, you have all of our abilities?!” Bree asked, obviously shocked.

“Yeah why is that such a big deal?” I asked. Then I got an idea. “I can show you guys, if you want.”

Chase said “Yeah if you want to.” I smiled. We walked to the training area. When we got there, I told them I could throw Adam across the room. Even Adam wanted to see this. So I picked him up by his shirt collar and threw him to the wall.

“That was awesome!” He exclaimed. He even made a dent in the wall. Whoops. Chase and Bree just stared at me, wide-eyed. I chuckled. “I wasn’t kidding when in said I have more than one ability.”

“How do have all of these abilities?” Chase asked me.

“Um, that’s kind of a long story.”

“Ooh a story! I wanna hear it!” Adam said.

“Maybe later, it’s not the nicest story and there are younger kids around.”

“We'll come by your dorm later.”


	2. Adam, Bree, and Chase Find Out

Chapter 2  
Present Day

They said they would come by my dorm after dinner. I can’t believe I have to tell Chase about what happened to me. I mean I have to tell Adam and Bree to but I like Chase and I don’t want a pity party. Just then I heard a knock on my door.

“Hello?” I ask. 

“It’s us. Adam, Bree, and Chase.”

“Come in.” I tell them. I cleaned my dorm up before they got here because it was messy. They walk into my dorm and Adam almost tripped. “Did you trip on something?” I ask him. I thought my floor was clean. “I tripped over my shoe.” Adam said. He looked down. Was he embarrassed? 

“Um so you said you would tell us about your bionics?” Bree asked

“Wasn’t it how she got her bionics?” Chase said. 

“Guys! I said I would tell you about how I got my bionics and more about them.” I clarify. They shut up. I took a deep breath. “I don’t know if you really want me to tell you, I mean it’s a pretty brutal story. I just want to say I don’t want a pity party. Ok so when I was younger my parents would fight. They would fight about me. They would yell at me about not being perfect. One night it was different. I was used to them fighting but not like that. I couldn’t stand it. So I tried to kill myself.” I took a deep breath. “But I couldn’t do it. I decided to leave. I jumped out of the window and started walking. Unfortunately, I didn’t get very far. Someone grabbed me and sedated me. When I woke up, I was in Victor Krane’s lair. I was like a prisoner. Eventually me and the rest of the ‘bionic army’ as Mr. Krane called them, trained for the war. The war was against humanity. Of course at the time we didn’t know that. And you guys know what happened next.” I finished my story out of breath. Adam, Bree, and Chase looked stunned. “Um, so… guys? Hello?”

Chase was the first to respond. “Um, wow, I was not expecting that.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “So Krane just took you?” 

“Yeah but that was over three years ago.”

“Wow, that’s a long time.”

“Why was any of this relevant?” I looked over and realize that Bree and Adam were still frozen. “Um, Chase, why are they still frozen? Should we, like, do something? Can we mess with them?” I smirked.

“We should mess with them. How should we do that?”

“I can hit on you, they wouldn’t expect that.”

“True.” I gave him a look. I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. I started curling my hair with my fingers. 

“Seriously?” I walked over to him and gave him a peck on the lips.

“Ewwww get a room!” Adam and Bree said simultaneously. Chase and I started laughing. 

“What am I missing here?” Adam asked. “Since when does Chase have a girlfriend? Like what happened?”

“Adam!” Chase said obviously offended. I chuckled. 

“I’m leaving!” Bree said. She left with Adam following her.

As soon as they left with disgusting looks on their faces, we started to laugh. 

“I can’t believe they fell for that!” I said trying not to laugh anymore. Our faces were red from laughing so hard. I mean it was just to mess with Adam and Bree. Right? Just then my roommate, Ariana, came back in.

“Oh, good, you’re not making out.” I couldn’t tell if she was serious or kidding. “Elizabeth, can I talk to you? Alone?”

“Yeah, sure. Chase you should go.”

“Ok.” He smiled and walked out of the room.

“What’s up?” I ask Ariana. 

“You and Chase?” She asks.

“Ok look we aren’t really dating. But you can’t tell anyone. We’re trying to mess with Adam and Bree. They were making fun of Chase for being himself and they were making fun of me for something they shouldn’t have been joking about. Speaking of Adam, do you have a crush on him?” 

She blushed. “Well, I mean, I, maybe.” She looked down defeated.

“What’s wrong with liking Adam?”

“He’s our mentor, I can’t like him. It’s against the rules.”

I gave her a look. “Since when do you follow the rules?”

“Good point.” We both laughed. 

“Do you like Chase?” Ariana blurted out.

I blushed “Um, well, I mean were friends and were good enough friends to pretend date so I just don’t want to ruin that.”

“Oh ok. But I think you should tell him.”

“Yeah right, I’ll tell Chase when you tell Adam.”

“Fine. You’re on. I’ll tell Adam tomorrow after training.”

“Sounds good. I’ll tell Chase when we were going to plan on how to mess with Adam and Bree.” I pause. “What if one of us doesn’t do it?”

“Then that person has to clean the bathroom.”

“And if neither of us do it?”

“Then we both clean the bathroom.”

“You’re on.”


	3. Drama Unfolds

Chapter 3  
The Next Day  
After Training  
Ariana’s POV

“Great job Ariana! You’re really progressing with your bionics.” Adam told me. I tried hard not to blush and bite my lip, but that didn’t happen.

“Thanks!” I said. I looked around the room to see that we were the only people in the room. “I like you” I whisper.

“What was that?” 

“Oh um do you want to play games with you, me, Chase, Bree, and Elizabeth?” 

“Um yeah sure I just have to ask my brother and my sister but I want to.”

“Ok cool. So maybe you guys could come to our dorm around 6?”

“Sure.” He smiled. 

No POV

Unaware to Ariana, Adam had heard her say that she liked him, but that was his little secret. He smiled as he walked away. 

Elizabeth’s POV

Chase and I are going to meet to figure out ways to mess with Adam and Bree. But since Ariana told me I had to tell Chase I’ve been dreading this. 

“Elizabeth?” Chase told me. He startled me out of my thoughts.

“Huh? Oh hi Chase.”

“So…”

“Um, do you want to find more ways to mess with your siblings?”

“I guess so.” Was he disappointed? I thought this is what he wanted to do? Oh well.

“Ok um where do you wanna go?”

“Do you want to go to the mentors’ dorm?” 

“Am I even allowed in there?”

“Well not really but I mean Adam told me he was going to be with some girl named Taylor and Bree said she was going to hang out with some guy in the training area.”  
“Oh ok.” We walk to the mentors’ area and Chase lets us in. It’s so pristine and white. “Wow. You have an indoor swimming pool? That’s awesome. So um anyway did you have something in mind? I was thinking with Adam he wouldn’t be so hard to convince but Bree would be harder.”

“Mhm.”

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m fine just drop it. Leave me alone, you bitch.” He said. Ouch. Did he just call me that?

“Um right well you know what I’m tired so I’m just gonna go.” I started walking out of the room but I turned around. “I know you don’t want to talk to me but I’m here if you do want to talk.” He didn’t respond. I walked out of the room on the verge of tears. When I got back to my room I collapsed on my bed and started to cry. Ariana walked in and did the same thing. “Ariana? What happened?” 

“Adam was kissing another girl. What happened to you?”

“Chase was like really mean. Like meaner than he is if he’s mad or anything. He called me a bitch. I feel like it’s my fault. Boys are stupid.”

“Yes they are.” As soon as we collapsed back on our beds we heard a knock.

“I’ll get it.” I open the door to find Adam standing there. “Oh. Hi Adam.” Ariana looked up from her bed. 

“Can I talk to Ariana?”

“Um one minute.” I shut the door.

“Ariana, Adam’s here. He wants to talk to you.” 

“Tell him to go away.” I opened the door. 

“Um she doesn’t really want to talk.”

“Please? I really need to talk to her.”

I looked over my shoulder. “Ariana I’m letting him in”

I looked back to Adam. “Come in.”

“Were you guys crying?”

“I’m just gonna go…” I said awkwardly. As soon as I walk out of the room I run into Chase. Literally. 

“Oh, hi Chase” 

“Hey, I was just coming to look for you. Are you ok? I’m sorry about earlier.”

“It’s fine. I’d rather not talk about it. Ok? What did you want to talk to me about?”

“Well, I just wanted to make sure you were ok.”

“Oh yeah I’m fine.” I didn’t want to talk to him. He looked truly sorry but I really didn’t want to talk. I’m closing him off. I shouldn’t but I have no other option. 

“And um is that offer to talk still open?” He asked and he rubbed the back of his neck. Crap. I can’t exactly tell him no.

“Um yeah sure. Where do you wanna talk?”

Adam’s POV

I can’t believe Taylor tried to kiss me and Ariana saw! I have to go talk to her. I walked to her room and knocked on the door. Elizabeth opened the door and she let me in.

“Hi.” I said unsure of what to say.

“Go away.” She said. She threw a pillow at me. 

“I really need to talk to you. Please?”

“Fine. You have 2 minutes.”

“Um ok. What did you see?”

“You wanna know what I saw? I saw you kiss that bitch Taylor!” I ran my hands through my hair. That’s why she was crying!

“No! I didn’t kiss her. She kissed me! You gotta believe me!” 

“Why should I?” I don’t know how to answer that. Maybe I should tell her…? I sighed. I sat down next to her. I grabbed her hand. She looked up at me.

“Because I like you, Ariana. I don’t like Taylor.” I kissed her. I felt sparks. Then Elizabeth walked in.

“I just-“She saw us. “Oh. I’ll be leaving. I just forgot my phone.” She walked out awkwardly. Ariana and I started laughing. 

“So…” I said. She smiled. 

“I like you too.” I felt so happy inside. Almost ecstatic. Did I use that word right? I kissed her again.

Chase’s POV

I can’t believe Spike almost came out! I thought I had control of that! Oh god, Elizabeth! I have to go make sure I didn’t hurt her! I was walking to her room when I ran into someone. It was Elizabeth. 

“Oh. Hi Chase.” She said. Had she been crying?

“Hey, I was just coming to look for you. Are you ok? I’m sorry about earlier.” I figured I could at least start with that. 

“It’s fine. I’d rather not talk about it. Ok? What did you want to talk to me about?” I must really have hurt her. 

“Well, I just wanted to make sure you were ok.”

“Oh yeah I’m fine.” Was she shutting me out?

“And um is that offer to talk still open?” I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. She looked like she didn’t know what to do. 

“Um yeah sure. Where do you wanna talk?” She didn’t sound so sure but I did want a chance to explain.

“Do you wanna go to your room?”

“Um I don’t think that’s a good idea. Adam went to go talk to Ariana. Who knows what they’re doing.”

“Ookay… then. How about my room?”

“Um that’s fine if you don’t go crazy.” 

“Yeah uh sorry about that.” I rubbed the back of my neck. “I actually wanted to talk to you about that, if you don’t mind.”

“Ok.” When we got there we sat down on the couch. “So what exactly happened? You like freaked out.”

“Did I do anything to you?”

Adam’s POV

When Ariana and I started to kiss we just felt sparks and started to make out. We were tired from training all day, so we decided to just lay down and watch Lion King. She nuzzled into my arms and ended up them with her head on my chest. She was asleep in my arms and I kissed her on the forehead and said sleep “good night baby girl.” So I finally fell asleep with good thoughts.

Elizabeth’s POV

I almost started panicking because I didn’t know how to respond. “Um well I mean, you kind of called me a bitch.” I whispered the last 4 words. 

“I know you didn’t want me to hear that but I have bionic hearing so um yeah. Did I really call you that?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh man I am so sorry! It was Spike!”

“Spike?”

“Yeah, Spike is a glitch. It can make me go out of control. But this time I didn’t go completely out of control. When I go completely out of control, I throw things are I could really hurt people.”

“Well at least you didn’t hurt me physically.”

“Yes, but I did call you something I should never have called you. You know I don’t think you’re a bitch. You’re awesome.” We both chuckled. 

“Aw thanks.” I was trying really hard not to blush, but I don’t think I succeeded.

“Elizabeth.” I looked up. He sighed. “Look, I know were great friends, but I like you more than a friend. If you don’t like me back I totally understand you are way to awesome-“ 

“Chase.” I interrupted.

“I was rambling wasn’t I?” He ran his hands through his hair.

“Yes but I like you too. Like that.” 

“Really?” I figured I would do something totally cliché. I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back. I felt sparks but then I heard someone clear their throat. We both looked up totally embarrassed. It was Mr. Davenport.

“Chase? Is that a student? You know students aren’t supposed to be in here.” He sounded mad. “You. You need to leave.” I stood up.

“Yes, sir. Sorry it won’t happen again.” 

‘’It better not. What’s your name?”

“Um, Elizabeth.”

“Well Elizabeth, if I see you in here again you will have double training. Understand?”

“Yes, sir. Um should I leave now?”

“Yes, you should.”

“Ok.” I walked out of the room.

Chase’s POV 

When Mr. Davenport walked in I freaked out. After he talked (more like yelled) with Elizabeth, he started to yell at me.

“I can explain.”

“You better, you know students aren’t allowed in here.”

“I know and I’m sorry but-“

“But nothing! You know there’s no exceptions.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Who was she?” He asked, apparently suddenly intrigued.

Elizabeth’s POV

The walk back to my dorm wasn’t very long. I was so happy but I was also dreading tomorrow. I hope Mr. Davenport isn’t to mad tomorrow. I opened the door to find Adam and Ariana asleep on her bed. They were cuddling. I took out my phone and took some pictures. I realized the TV was on. Were they watching a movie? They were watching The Lion King. I turn the TV off. I sit on my bed and start to read a book. It’s called The Uglies. It’s really good. 

Chase’s POV

“Her name is Elizabeth. She’s really nice. I felt bad because Spike came out and lashed out at her.”

“Spike?! I thought we fixed that glitch.”

“I guess not. He yelled at Elizabeth. I just wanted to make sure she was ok and then things just kind of went from there. 

“Well things should not have escalated like that.”

I sighed. “I understand.”

“Do you like her?”

“What?”

“Elizabeth. Do you like her?”

“Um maybe.”

“You were practically making out, I think you like her. I may have over reacted a little when I saw you guys kissing.”

I scoffed. “A little”

“Hey, don’t push it. I could still ban her from this area and make her do double training for two weeks.”

“Sorry.”

“You should make sure she got back to her room safely. You should also tell her that I over reacted and I’m sorry for yelling.

“Ok. I’ll go before it time for lights out.”

“Yeah, you better hurry.”

The walk to her dorm wasn’t very long. I knocked on her door. It wasn’t very long before she answered. She looked surprised. I don’t think she expected me to come to her room.

“Oh, hi Chase. I wasn’t expecting to see you.”

“Yeah, um Mr. Davenport said he over reacted and he was sorry for yelling at you.” I realized I was still standing in the doorway. I think she did too because she invited me in.

“Is Adam still here?”

“Yeah, they um fell asleep. They’re like cuddling and I wanted something I could use against them.” She snickered. “We should jump on the bed and wake them up.”

“That would be fun.” I tell her. We get on top of the bed and start jumping. They wake up and scream. Ariana falls off the bed. Elizabeth and I start laughing. 

“Hey what happened?” Adam asks. “Uhhh… Whose bed am I in?” He asks. Ariana gets up off the ground.

“That would be mine.” Ariana says. 

“Oh.” Adam said. Was he blushing? Ariana too? Oh geez.

“Adam, Mr. Davenport wants us back in our room. Now.” I tell him. 

“Oh.” He says. He turns to Ariana. “I should get going. Um, bye.” He says awkwardly. Adam gives Ariana a peck on the lips before walking out.

“Um, yeah so I’m sorry about what happened. Um, I gotta go.” I tell Elizabeth.

“Ok.” She smiles. I give her a peck on the lips before I leave with Adam. 

Elizabeth’s POV

Did that really happen? I kissed Chase. Twice. Oh my god. I hope Mr. Davenport doesn’t make me do double training. “Ariana?”

“Yeah?”

“Were awake, right?”

“I really hope so.” We both fell asleep with smiles on our faces.


	4. Love Life?

Chapter 4  
Adam’s POV

When Chase and I were walking to our room, I was thinking about today. It was great. I made out with Ariana today. When we got back to the room Bree was on her phone. She looked up at us.

“Where did you guys go? You’ve been gone like all day.” 

“Oh we were with Ariana and Elizabeth.”

“Oh are they like your girlfriends now?”

“Um I don’t really know I mean we didn’t say ‘hey I’m your boyfriend now’ or ‘hey I’m your girlfriend now’, so I don’t know.”

“Ok. Well we probably should go to bed.” Chase said.

“Night.” Bree said.

“Night.” Chase said. 

“Peace.” I said. Chase and Bree laughed. 

Chase’s POV

The walk back to our room wasn’t that long. I can’t believe I kissed Elizabeth. When we got there I’m glad Adam talked to Bree. I was still of in ‘Fantasy Land’ and didn’t want to talk. 

“Where did you guys go? You’ve been gone like all day.” I heard Bree say.

“Oh we were with Ariana and Elizabeth.” Adam said. 

“Oh are they like your girlfriends now?” Bree asked. 

“Um I don’t really know I mean we didn’t say ‘hey I’m your boyfriend now’ or ‘hey I’m your girlfriend now’, so I don’t know.”

“Ok. Well we probably should go to bed.” I said. I really just wanted to go to bed. 

“Night.” Bree said.

“Night.” I said.

“Peace.” Adam said. Bree and I laughed. 

The Next Day  
Elizabeth’s POV 

I woke up with a smile on my face. I got ready and then Ariana and I went to the training area. We weren’t the first there, but we weren’t the last either. 

Chase started to speak. “Ok, students, settle down, class is about to start.” He tried to get everyone to stop talking but only some people listened. Then Adam yelled and everyone quieted down. “Ok, as I was saying before training is going to be a little different today. It has come to my attention that some students have more than one main ability. So today we will all train together.” I was excited because I get to spend more time with my boyfriend. Wait. Who is that? I decided to walk over there.

“Hi Chase.” I said trying to make my presence known. The girl glared at me. 

“He’s mine.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, Chase is mine.” I looked at Chase and he looked surprised.

“Um who are you?”

“Carmen.” 

“Not so tuff huh?” She put her hands on her hips. Some guy yelled ‘cat fight’ and everyone looked at us.

“You know what. I’m gonna do the sensible thing and walk away.” I started to walk away but then I turned around and gave her ‘the finger’ and then walked away. As soon as I got to my dorm I collapsed and started to cry. I can’t believe she did that to me. I heard a knock on the door. “Who is it?” I ask trying to pull myself together. 

“Chase.” He said. I don’t want to talk to him.

“Go away.”

“I’m not going away until you let me in.” I sighed and gave in. I opened the door. We both sat down on the couch. He sighed. “I’m sorry. Just so you know she really annoys me. I really like you and I don’t want to mess up- he paused.

“Chase?” I ask.

“Um we are together right?”

“I thought so.”

“Then we are. Ok anyway I really like you and I don’t want to mess up our relationship.” He smiled and kissed me. “Oh and just so you know what you did to her is against the rules.”

“Am I in trouble?”

He sighed. “I don’t know.”

I sighed. “Look this probably sounds pathetic but you’re my first boyfriend and I really like you I don’t know how to deal with situations like these.” I confess.

“You wanna know something?” He asks me. “You’re my first real girlfriend.” He kissed me again. We started making out when Ariana walked in. Chase and I pulled away awkwardly.

“Um I just needed my phone.” She said while looking for it. “Found it!” She said while waving it in the air. “Um bye.” She said. She walked out of the room. 

“Why do we always get interrupted?” He said obviously annoyed.

“I don’t know.” I got an idea. “Do you want me to lock the door?” I asked him.

“Um sure why not.” I got up and locked the door. When I sat back down we started to make out and it got a little heated. I had to pull away because I needed air. 

“Do you wanna go out with me?”

“Yeah sure. Were kind of already dating.”

“I know but I want to take you on a proper first date.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, if you want I can try to get access to go to the mainland.”

“You can do that?”

“Yep.” He smirked. 

Ariana’s POV

I woke up in a good mood. I was hoping to see Adam today. I can’t believe we fell asleep! It was so embarrassing. Elizabeth and I went to training. When Chase made the announcement that we were all going to be training together I got excited. Maybe all four of us could hang out as a group! It was all good until I saw Chase talking to someone. I saw Elizabeth and she looked mad. Or sad. Or both. 

“Ariana?” I hear someone ask. It was Adam.

“Oh, hi Adam. What’s up?” I say trying to focus on him.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah but—”all of the sudden I heard some guy yell ‘cat fight’. We both turn around and see Elizabeth and some girl giving each other death stares. 

“Not so tuff now, huh.” She smirked. That little bitch. 

“You know what. I’m gonna do the sensible thing and walk away.” I saw her start to walk away but then she turned around and gave her ‘the finger’ and then walked away.  
I turn to Adam. His mouth was still hanging open. I turn back around to see Chase yelling at that girl and then walk away towards Elizabeth’s room. “Should we do something?” I ask Adam. Since when do I ask Adam for advice? He looks in the direction of my dorm.

“Nah, I think Chase can handle this.” He paused for a moment. “Wanna go make out?”

“Duh.” I check my pockets. “Um let me go get my phone first, I think I left it in my room.”

“Um ok, but I think you should knock first.” When I got there I knocked but there was no response. I walked in and they were making out. I cleared my throat and they still didn’t respond. 

“Um I just needed my phone.” I told them. They pulled away from each other. Now, where was my phone? “Found it!” I said. I waved it in the air. “Um bye.” I said awkwardly. I walked out of the room. When got back to the training area, Bree was leading a couple of students. Adam was sitting there waiting for me to come back.

“Hi, Adam. I’m back!” 

He looked up at me. “Oh, hey. You’re back.” He smiled. “Wanna go make out now?”

“Sure.” We smiled and he got up. 

“You wanna go to my room?”

“Yeah sure.” We walked to his room. When we got there we sat down on the couch and started to make out. 

Chase’s POV

When Adam, Bree and I got to the training area I needed to make an announcement. “Ok, students, settle down, class is about to start.” Only a few people settled down. I told Adam to get then to quiet down and he yelled for everyone to shut up. That got em. “Ok, as I was saying before training is going to be a little different today. It has come to my attention that some students have more than one main ability. So today we will all train together.” As I got off the steps some girl came up to me. 

“Hi Chase!”

“Um, hello. Did you need something?”

“Oh no I just wanted to say hi. My name’s Carmen, I wanted to introduce myself.”

“Oh um well then hi Carmen.”

“Would you go out with me?” She put her hand on my arm. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elizabeth walking towards me. I froze.

“Hi Chase.” Elizabeth said. 

“He’s mine.” Carmen said. Wait what? 

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, Chase is mine.” What? Elizabeth looked at me but I was too stunned to do anything. 

“Um who are you?” Well I guess my girlfriend has sass. Wow. 

“Carmen.” 

“Not so tuff huh?” She put her hands on her hips. I wanted to slap her, but she’s a girl and I can’t do that. Some guy yelled ‘cat fight’ and everyone looked at them. I took two steps back.

“You know what. I’m gonna do the sensible thing and walk away.” Elizabeth started to walk away but then she turned around and gave her ‘the finger’ and then walked away.  
“Well Chase, looks like your girlfriend bailed. So you wanna go out with me?”

“No. I’m going to go make sure my girlfriend is ok.” Carmen looked offended. I walked to her dorm as fast as I could. When I got there I could have sworn I heard crying. Did she really think I was with Carmen? “Can I come in?” I said.

“Go away.” She told me.

“I’m not going away until you let me in.” I heard her sigh and then she opened the door. We both sat down on the couch. I sighed. “I’m sorry. Just so you know she really annoys me. I really like you and I don’t want to mess up- I paused. Are we together? What are we?

“Chase?” I heard her ask.

“Um we are together right?” I ask wanting clarification. 

“I thought so.”

“Then we are. Ok anyway I really like you and I don’t want to mess up our relationship.” I smiled at her and kissed her. “Oh and just so you know what you did to her is against the rules.”

“Am I in trouble?”

I sighed. Of course she would ask that. “I don’t know.”

She sighed. “Look this probably sounds pathetic but you’re my first boyfriend and I really like you I don’t know how to deal with situations like these.” Did she just make a confession? Well I guess I may as well confess to her too. 

“You wanna know something?” I ask her and she looks up. I take a deep breath. “You’re my first real girlfriend.” I decided to kiss her again. Elizabeth and I started making out when her roommate came in. We pulled away awkwardly. 

“Um I just needed my phone.” She said while looking for it. “Found it!” She said while waving it in the air. “Um bye.” She said. She walked out of the room. 

“Why do we always get interrupted?” I asked her. It was so annoying, every chance we get to be together someone ruins it.

“I don’t know.” She said. She paused for a moment. “Do you want me to lock the door?” She asked.

“Um sure why not.” She got up and locked it. When she sat back down we started to make out and it got a little heated. She had to pull away because I guess she needed air. 

Now or never. “Do you wanna go out with me?” I ask her. 

“Yeah sure. Were kind of already dating.” Oh thank god.

“I know but I want to take you on a proper first date.” I tell her. She smiled. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, if you want I can try to get access to go to the mainland.” I hope I didn’t just bite off more than I can chew…

“You can do that?”

“Yep.” I smirked. I hope I can. 

Ariana’s POV

I had to pull away from Adam because I was out of breath. He looked fine.

“How … are … you … not … out … of breath?” I ask in between breaths. 

“I can hold my breath for a long time underwater. I don’t need as much air.” He said as if he had said it 100 times. 

“Oh, that’s actually kind of cool.” I say finally regaining my breath. He smirked and then kissed me again. I pulled away. He looked confused.

“Is something wrong?” He asked. He sounded truly worried.

“No, it’s just getting late and I probably should be getting back.” I gave him a small smile.

“Oh yeah I guess it is. Ok um can I walk you back to your room?”

“Sure.” I smiled at him. We got up and starting walking toward my dorm. He grabbed my hand halfway through and stopped me.

“Adam?” I ask. “Are you ok?” He kissed me. Hard. I pull away. “Adam!” I say offended. “What’s wrong with you?”

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Nothing. Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Is something wrong?” I ask, worried.

He sighed. “I guess I’m a little jealous.”

“You? Jealous? Why?”

“It’s not funny. That stupid guy, Taylor keeps hitting on you! You’re mine! Can’t you see he keeps hitting on you?”

I blushed. “He was hitting on me? I’m sorry I didn’t notice.” I grabbed his hand. “You’re mine Adam, and I’m yours. I love you, Adam.” I kissed him He pulled away just long enough to tell me he loves me back, then he kissed me again. I pulled away. “I need to get back to my room.”

“Do you have to go?” He gave me the puppy dog pout.

I chuckled. “Yes lights out is soon.” I knock on my door. Elizabeth opened the door. 

“Hi.” She said. I walked in.

“Bye Adam.” I say. He kisses me before he leaves.

“Chase you probably should go.” Elizabeth said. I didn’t even notice he was sitting on the couch. There clothes were messed up. So were mine. I’m sure Adams were too. Chase got up and left, but not before he kissed Elizabeth.

“Guess what happened?!” I ask Elizabeth excitedly.

“What?” She asked. 

“I told Adam I loved him! And he said it back!”

“Um wow ok. Good for you.” She said. Was that a fake smile? My face fell.

“Why aren’t you happy for me?”

“I am, I just think it’s a little early to say that you love each other.” 

“You’re just jealous because Chase hasn’t told you yet.” I spit at her. 

“My love life is private. What Chase and I say to each other is between us. I’m happy for you and Adam.”

“Thanks. And you’re right, your love life is private. But when you guys say it you will tell me right.”

“Duh! You’re my best friend I definitely will.” 

“Ok, good.”

“So what happened between you and Adam?”

“He was acting weird and I asked him what was wrong. He told me he was jealous of Taylor who evidently was hitting on me and then I reassured him that he was mine and I told him I loved him and he said it back.” I shrugged.

Elizabeth’s POV

Adam and Ariana already said that they love each other? I mean I feel happy for them but I’m worried it’s not going to work out for them. I just thinks it’s a little too early. If something happens they’re gonna be crushed. I wish Chase had told me he loved me. I love him, I wonder if he loves me back. I wish I could tell him. I almost told him before Ariana came in, but she ruined the moment. I decided to text Chase. He gave me his number when we first started going out.

E: Hi. I’m bored.

C: Hi Bored, I’m Chase

E: Ha-ha. Watcha doin?

C: Just planning our date. 

E: Awesome! Can’t wait! Is it a surprise?

C: ….Maybe

E: I’ll take that as a yes. Lol.

C: Ok gotta get back to planning.

E: Ok see you tomorrow

C: Night

E: Night 

Well at least we still have our date. 

“Elizabeth?” I heard someone ask.

“What?”

“So you haven’t told Chase?” I groaned. 

“No, I haven’t. I’m going to bed.”

“Ok night.” I turn over. I don’t think I’m gonna sleep well tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Elizabeth’s POV

I woke up. I’m covered in sweat and my heart is beating crazy fast. “Ariana? Are you awake?”

I heard her groan. “I am now. What do you want?” Well that was rude.

“I had a nightmare.”

“And I care why? Go ask your boyfriend to talk.”

“Why are you mad at me?”

“You woke me up in the middle of the night. Can I go back to bed now?”

“Yeah sure but I’m gonna go wash my face.”

“Ok.” I heard her turn over. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I turned the water on and looked in the mirror. I splashed my face with water and sighed. I laid back down and picked up my phone. I decided to text Chase.

E: Hi, I had a nightmare and I can’t sleep so I thought I would text you. Sorry if I woke you and if you don’t get this till morning disregard this.

C: I couldn’t sleep either.

E: Omg when my phone went off it scared me Lol. I wasn’t expecting you to reply.

C: Oh. Sorry I scared you, um hey can I come pick you up?

E: What?

C: Like we can go talk if you want since we both can’t sleep

E: Ok yeah sure just txt me when you get here. Don’t knock I don’t want to wake Ariana up.

C: Ok be there in about 10 minutes

E: Ok see you then 

Exactly 10 minutes later he texts me and says that he’s here. I open the door and find him in a t-shirt and sweatpants. I basically am in the same thing.

“Hi.” He whispers.

“Hi.” I whisper back. I walk out of my room and close the door quietly. “Where are we going?” I ask.

“Just follow me.” He leads me through a hallway I’ve never been down before. He opens a door and I realize that we’re outside.

“Wow.” I say in my normal voice.

“I like to come out here to think.”

“This place is awesome.” We sit down on the grass. “What is this place?” I ask.

“It’s a private place Mr. Davenport had built so he could have some peace and quiet sometimes.”

“Oh that’s cool. I’m glad you found out about this place, I like it.” I saw him smile in the dark.

“So um I hate to ruin the moment but did you have a nightmare?”

“Oh that. Um yeah I did.”

“Do you wanna tell me what it was about?”

I sighed. “It was about you. You went on a mission and you didn’t come back.”

“Oh.” Was the only response I got.

“Chase? Are you ok? Was there a reason you couldn’t sleep?” 

He sighed. “I couldn’t sleep because I had a nightmare that I was on a mission and you were there and I couldn’t save you.” His voice cracked when he said those last couple of words.

“Chase…” I sighed. “I love you and I don’t want to lose you either.”

“I love you too.” Oh thank god I was worried he wasn’t gonna say it back. We both leaned in and it turned into a very passionate kiss full of love. 

“Chase… It’s like 3 in the morning, I need to go back to my room.”

He groaned. “We always get interrupted but ok yeah I guess you’re right, it’s getting late, er, early.”

We both stood up. He walked me back to my room since I didn’t know how to get there from the garden area. When we got there he stopped me. He pushed me up against the wall and we started making out. I didn’t want it to stop but it had to.

“Chase… stop.” I pushed him away. “If I didn’t need sleep I wouldn’t have stopped you but I have to rest or people are gonna question where I was.” 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.”

“I didn’t mind it, it’s that I need to sleep. We can totally continue this Friday night. “I gave him a flirty smile. 

“Ok.” He gave me a flirty smile back. I ruffled his hair and told him goodnight. I walked back into my room and closed the door. I sighed and started to slide down the door.

“What happened?” Ariana asked. I almost screamed.

“Oh my god Ariana you scared me!”

“Oh sorry, but seriously what happened? I heard you leave and you just now got back. What happened?” She eyed me suspiciously. Then her eyes went wide. “Oh my god you told him! Tell me everything that happened! I want the play by play!”

“Ok call down.” I chuckle. “I texted him after I had a nightmare and since we both couldn’t sleep we spent some time together.” She gave me a weird look. “Nothing happened!” I exclaimed.

“Are you sure? When he pushed you up against that wall…”

“Oh my god Ariana! No! We were just kissing!” She gave me an unconvincing mhmm. “Anyway… He took me to a secret place that Mr. Davenport has and we talked. I told him about my nightmare and he said he had one too and then I may have accidentally said I love you.” I said that last part sheepishly.

“You accidentally told him? How do you even do that?”

“I was about to say something else but it slipped out of my mouth. At least he said it back.”

“Yeah that’s good.”

“Oh and before I forget, I’m spending time with him Friday night.”

“Ooh you gonna do anything fun?”

I raised an eyebrow at her. “Okay first of all no, and second don’t ever say fun like that again.”

“Well at least you knew what I meant.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“True, at least you didn’t have to explain it.”

“Oh man that would have been weird.”

“Ha you’re telling me!” We both laughed. “We probably should get to bed.”

“Yeah night.”

“Night.” I sighed happily. I don’t think I was gonna have any nightmares tonight. 

Friday  
Elizabeth’s POV

It’s finally Friday. The week was so boring. Just training and more training. I hear something and it snaps me out of my thoughts. What is that annoying sound? Oh it’s my phone. One new message from Chase.

C: Hey babe, just wanted to see if I could pick you up around 5? We can go on our date, Mr. Davenport is giving us access to the mainland 

E: No way! That’s awesome! 5 is great 

C: Awesome! See you then 

C: Love you

E: Love you too 

Ok so I have an hour to get ready. I take a shower, and change my clothes. I dry my hair. Now, how should I do my hair and makeup? I don’t want to overdo it so I decide to leave my hair down (but bring a pony tail holder in case it gets hot) and just do my normal makeup and add some lip gloss. I look at my phone. The time is 4:50. That means I have 10 minutes before he gets here. 

I decide to put a small amount of perfume on and put lotion on my legs, since I shaved them in the shower. I hear a knock on my door. I glance at my phone and it says 5:00. Wow right on time. I open the door to see Chase standing in the doorway. 

“Hi.” I say.

“Hi.” He smiles. “Wow you um you look great.”

“Oh thanks.” We both blushed.

“Um ready to go?”

“One second.” I turn around and grab my purse and put my phone in it. I turn back around. “Yep, all ready.” I smile.

We started walking. “So um where are we going?” I ask not sure if he was going to tell me or not.

“If you don’t mind I was hoping it would kind of be a surprise.”

“That’s fine with me. I like surprises.” I smiled at him to reassure him.

“Ok cool.” We get to the hydro-loop and get in. The ride to the mainland was basically silent the whole time. When it stopped we got out and there was a car waiting for us, well more like a limo. I don’t know if this is the surprise or not but if it is its pretty awesome. I didn’t realize I was standing there. He chuckles slightly.

“This isn’t even the surprise.” If this wasn’t the surprise, I was in for a good night. We got in the limo and I was speechless again. Sometimes I forget that Mr. Davenport is rich because Chase is the opposite of him. There’s a TV and I opened the middle of the seat to find a cooler and a stash of candy and other foods. “The perks of having a rich father.” I look up at him.

“Yep.” We laughed.

“We should be there soon.” 

“Ok cool.” I felt the limo stop.

“I guess were here.” He said. “Hey James are we there?” 

Ariana’s POV

I am so exited! It’s finally Friday! I have a date with Adam tonight and Elizabeth has a date with Chase. I was wearing a flower dress with a white beanie and my hair was curled. I had white converse on and I was hoping they didn’t get to dirty but honestly, it wouldn’t be that big of a deal. I heard a knock on the door Adam was there wearing a navy t-shirt and jeans with black converse and a navy beanie. 

“Hi.” I said.

“Hey. You look great.”

“Thanks.” I said. I did a spin and he laughed.

“You ready to go?” He asked.

“Yeah sure. Um by the way where are we going?”

“Oh there’s a place that’s kind of like a garden area, it really cool. I was going to take you to the mainland but I couldn’t get access to the hydro-loop. Chase asked first.”

“Oh well its ok, I prefer the garden anyway.”

“Really? Cool, I was hoping you wouldn’t be too bummed.”

“Nah not at all. I love being outside.”

“Cool! Me too!” We both laughed. We got there and I stopped. “What’s wrong?” I heard concern in his voice.

“Nothing, it’s just so pretty up here.” 

He laughed. “Those aren’t the words I would use but yeah it’s pretty awesome up here.”

“Heh yeah. So um are we just going to talk or…”

“Oh um I actually set up a picnic.”

“Aww you’re adorable.” I bopped his nose. He blushed and we both laughed. He led me over to a place where there was a blanket on the ground and a picnic basket. I looked to my left and saw a swing attached to the tree.

“Is there a swing?” I said in disbelief. I was laughing when I said it. Whoops. 

“Yup, you want me to push you?”

I stare at him wide eyed. “Duh!” He laughed and we ran over to the swing. I got on and he started to push me. When we stopped we sat on the blanket. He brought my favorite foods. How did he know my favorite foods? There was pizza, spaghetti, garlic knots, jello, and chocolate covered strawberries. We ate the pizza and spaghetti (that got messy) and then he fed me jello but it fell down my shirt. We both blushed and the sexual tension increased. 

“Um…” he said. Wow this is awkward. 

“Um let’s pretend that didn’t happen.” I said. Both of us were still blushing. “So… strawberries?” I ask trying to change the subject. He fed me the strawberry and this time it didn’t go down my shirt. He did get the chocolate all over my cheek. Was it on purpose? He was smirking and leaning in. What’s happening? Brain work faster! I yelled at myself and our lips collided.

“You taste like chocolate.” He mumbled through the kiss. I laughed. It got heated and he pushed me onto the blanket. We started French kissing and he was in control. I tried to gain dominance but failed miserably. We explored every crevice of each other’s mouths but I had to pull away because I needed air.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Nothing I just needed air.” We started making out again. I love the taste of him. He tasted like pizza and he said I taste like chocolate. His hands went up my dress. I pulled away.

“Ariana?” 

“Sorry I just wasn’t expecting you to do that.”

“Oh sorry I just kind of kept going. Sorry.” He looked down.

“It’s not that I didn’t like it I just wasn’t expecting that.”

“Um... I’m sorry I don’t know what to do now.” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

“I’m sorry. I ruined the moment. I guess I should get going or something.” Wow this is really awkward. I got up and practically ran back to my dorm. I heard him yelling my name running after me. I felt someone grab me. It was Adam. He grabbed my arm and he turned me around.

“Are you ok? I’m sorry, I really messed things up. I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m really sorry. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. I guess so.” This night did so not go as planned. I made a rash decision and turned on my heels. I ran after him. 

“Adam!” He turned around as he saw me and picked me up and spun me around. We both laughed. 

“I changed my mind.” We started making out and he pushed me up against the wall. His hands went up my dress. 

“We should go to one of our rooms.”

“Bree is in mine can we go to yours?”

“No Elizabeth should be there and as far I’m concerned there even farther along in this than we are.”

“So…”

“Closet? It’s kind of like a secret romance.” He smirked and grabbed my hand. We ran toward a door I’ve never seen. He opened it and there was a room with a bed and a bathroom.

“What is this place?”

“Mr. Davenport had a few built for him and Tasha but if he ever uses one it’s the one closest to his office so were good.”

“Thank god.” We got onto the bed and he took of my dress. I took off his shirt and he took his belt off. We were both in our underwear. We decided to make out first and ease into it. Eventually we built up the courage to take all of our clothes off and I had the best night of my life.

Elizabeth’s POV

“I guess were here.” He said. “Hey James are we there?” 

“Yes sir.” I heard the man, James, say.

“Where are we?”

“I hope you don’t think this is stupid but were at the Science Centre.”

I gasp. “I love the Science Centre! It’s just so expensive I could never go! This is awesome!”

“Really? Awesome! Not many people would have liked this.”

“Well then those people are weird and stupid.” We both laughed. We went in and saw every exhibit. We stayed extra-long in the weather and space ones because those were our favorite. We took crazy selfies and he got me a toy from the gift shop. Now we are at an Italian restaurant that Chase says is amazing. I order the lasagna and Chase ordered spaghetti. 

“So how have you been?” He said.

“It sounds like you haven’t seen me in forever.” I laugh. “I’ve been good.”

“That’s good.” Is it just me or is it awkward? I see our drinks coming. Those glasses look like they are going to fall. I was right. My drink spills all over me and I stand up. I gasp because it’s so cold. Everyone looks at me and Chase just stares. He stands up. 

“Oh my gosh, are you ok?” He asks

“It’s just a drink but I’m gonna go get cleaned up.”

“Ok.” I quickly walk to the bathroom and close the door. I take a napkin and try to dry off a little. When I come back out and Chase is yelling at the waiter. Wait why are his eyes like that? Oh my god. 

“Chase.” I say. He doesn’t listen.

I try again. “Chase?” No answer.

“You idiot! You spilled the drink all over her!” Uh oh.

I need to intervene. “Chase.” I say. I grabbed his arm. “It’s ok. I’m fine.” I start to drag him out of the restaurant. I gave the waiter a 10 and apologize. When we get out of the restaurant I try to talk to him.

“Are you ok? What happened?” He didn’t answer. I start to drag him again. He stops me. He kisses me hard on the lips and then pulls away.

“I love you.” He started walking towards the car. 

“Chase?” I say confused. “I love you too but what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, let’s just go home.”

“Chase? What’s- “

“Drop it. Get in the war were going home.”

“Um ok.” I get in the car and he drives us to the hydro-loop. We don’t say anything to each other on the way home. When we get out of the hydro-loop he disappears for a minute but then walks me to my dorm but doesn’t say anything. 

“Chase?”

“What.” He says in a bitter tone.

“I know you don’t want me to ask this, but what’s wrong? You know you can tell me right?” He stops me and sighs.

“I just- when the waiter spilled the drink on you I didn’t know what to do. I just started yelling and I couldn’t stop myself.” He looks down.

“It’s ok. I just wish you would have stopped yourself you could have hurt a lot of people.”

He sighed. “I know and I’m sorry it’s just- He stopped himself and ran his hands through his hair.

“I just, I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“Why don’t we go somewhere and talk?”'

“Ok where do you wanna go?”

“Um I have that place we went a few nights ago. Do you want to go there?”

“Sure.” He leads me to ‘our secret garden’ as I like to call it. There’s a blanket set up and some cake.

“What is all this?” I ask.

“Well I felt bad for being so stupid and ruining our date, so I set this up.”

“When did you do this?” I ask out of curiosity.

“When I disappeared for those few minutes.”

“Oh so that’s where you went.” He leads me over to the blanket.

“I felt bad, so I had Bree go and get chocolate cake. I knew that you liked chocolate cake so that’s what I had her get.”

“Aww thank you! This is awesome!”

We both smiled. We sat down and he fed me cake. We both laughed when he did that. We each fed each other cake and it was so weird because I felt like we had just gotten married or something. I felt chocolate on my cheek and he was smirking.

“Did you get chocolate on me?”

“Maybe.” He was still smirking. We started making out and he licked the chocolate off my face. We both laughed. He pushed me onto the ground and we started making out harder. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks.

“Nothing. I was just thinking.”

“’bout what?”

“What do you think?” I ask him. He looks surprised and I smirk. He smirks to and we start making out again. His hands go up my shirt and I gasp. He stops and takes his hands out of my shirt.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah just shut up and kiss me. I put his hands where they were before. I smirk. He puts his hands further up my shirt and it comes off. I take his shirt off too. He smirks.

“Do you wanna go somewhere else?”

“Yeah the cold ground isn’t exactly romantic. My room?”

“What about Ariana?” 

“She’s probably doing it with Adam somewhere else.”

“Um ok.” We put our shirts back on and walk to my room. When we get there I opened the door and looked inside.

“Ariana?” I ask making sure no one is in here. No response. I motion him to come in. He sits on the bed and I lock the door. I go over to the bed and take my shoes off. He does the same. I get on top of him but he gets on top of me. We start making out again and his hands go up my shirt. I take his shirt off first but then he takes off mine. We both unbuckle our jeans and take them off. Were left in our underwear and I still have my bra on. His hands go up and they’re on my boobs. He unbuckles my bra and takes it off. He stares. I playfully slap him.

“Stop staring.” I say. 

He blushes. “Sorry.” We eventually gained some courage and I had the best night of my life. Who said shy people don’t know how to have fun?


	6. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... This is the final chapter.... Have fun reading it!

Chapter 6  
Ariana’s POV

I wake up in a bed, naked, next to Adam, who is also naked. Ok then. The memories of last night came flooding back. Oh my god Adam and I did it. And I enjoyed it! I get up and realize my underwear is ripped. I get back under the covers. 

“Ariana?” 

“Oh you’re awake. Um hi.”

“Um hi. Are we naked?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?” He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. He started to kiss me again. I pulled away. 

“Don’t we have class?”

“Yeah but I’m sure Chase and Elizabeth are still sleeping as well.” 

“Ok then.” I started kissing him. We started making out but it was weird because it was like we were having sex again. I had to stop him because we couldn’t have sex unless we were both aroused. “Damn it.” I cursed under my breath. I pulled away. “We can’t exactly do it like this.”

He groaned. “Ugh fine. We should get dressed.”

“Um I can’t exactly do that.”

“Why not?”

“You ripped my underwear…”

“Oh... Um can’t you go commando?”

“You did not just say that. No I can’t go commando!”

“Why not?” I wanted to slap him, so I did. I walked up to him and slapped him. It was awkward because evidently it turned him on. 

“Um…” We both blushed. This was still new and weird. Neither of us have ever had a relationship on such an intimate level. “I guess I’ll go commando on the walk to my dorm…” I put my bra and the rest of my clothes. I turned around and Adam turned me around and kissed me so hard. I... I mean it felt good but we can't just do this all day. So I made him give me his boxers because I didn’t really want to go commando even though I said I would.

“What am I supposed to wear?!” He asked when he saw I took his boxers.

“Why don’t you go commando?” I smirked and winked at him. 

“Ugh well I made you my girlfriend for a reason.” He paused. “Oh and you look good in my boxers.” He winked. I blushed and he walked me back to my dorm. I knock but no one answered. I open the door to see Chase and Elizabeth lying in bed together, probably naked. Adam and I took a picture for blackmail if we ever need it. I change quickly and quietly and give Adam his boxers back. We walk out of the room.

Elizabeth’s POV

When I woke up, I could have sworn I heard the door open or close. I open my eyes to find me and Chase naked in my bed. I try to get up but he put his arms around me. Usually I would have thought this was sweet, but he’s naked. He’s stirring so he might be waking up. He turned over and then mumbled something. 

“What?” I ask. He screamed and fell out of the bed. When he looked up he blushed.

“Um….” He said. He was still blushing. I was covering myself with the blanket. “Hi.” He managed to choke out.

“What?”

“I’m in your bed.”

“Yes.”

“Naked.”

“Yes. Is this weird?” 

“Yes.” He said. “Um so I should get going…” He said awkwardly. “Where are my clothes?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe on the floor somewhere…?” He looked around but he couldn’t find his jeans. He put his shirt and underwear on. I reached under the covers and pulled out a pair of jeans. 

“Are these yours?” I ask.

“Yes.” I gave them to him and he put them on. I grabbed my bra and put it on under the covers. I also pulled my shirt on. 

“What time is it?” I ask. His eyes widen when he sees the clock.

“9 am.” He says. That means were la-

“Oh my god were late!” I said starting to panic.

“I know um what do we do?” He says trying to keep his cool but I know he’s freaking out too. 

“You need to leave now and I still need to get ready.” He ran out of the room. After he left I got up and quickly got dressed. He came back in and I screamed.

“Oh my god what are you doing in here?!” I shout. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you, but training is cancelled.”

“Oh thank god.” I said while collapsing back onto my bed. “I so was not up for it.” 

“Honestly neither was I.” He sighed and sat on the edge of my bed. All of the sudden Ariana walked in. 

“Oh hi Ariana.” She looked tired.

“Hi.” She said. She sounded tired too. 

“Um I’m just gonna go now…” Chase said awkwardly while walking out of the room. I turn back to Ariana. 

“So…” I started. “Did your date go well?” She only nodded in response.

“What about yours?”

“Oh um it went well.” Okay. This is awkward. Something had to of happened last night.

“What happened last night?” I ask.

She blushed and looked down. “Um…. We went to a little park/garden thing and we had a picnic and then we um came back and um” She mumbled something I couldn’t understand.

“What?”

“Um then me and Adam um” Her face was bright red “We kind of did it.” She looked down and I’ve never seen her any redder than she was at this very moment. 

“Oh my god.” Was all I could get out.

“What? It’s not like I’m a child! I’m 17!” uh oh she sounds offended. 

“No um that’s not what I meant, I guess we both lost our virginity on the same night.”

“Wait what?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Wait so you and Chase….”

“Yeah.”

“Wow.” 

“What?”

“I don’t know you’re just so shy and I didn’t think-

“Hey! Just because I’m shy doesn’t mean I can’t have any fun!” I threw a pillow at her. She threw one back and we started having a pillow fight. Someone knocked on the door. I think I know who it is. I opened it and I was right. It was the guys.

“Hey.” Chase said.

“Hey.” I said back. I let them in and we all sat on the sofa and watched Disney movies all day long since we didn’t have any training today. I think the rest of my life here will be pretty damn good.


End file.
